Warriors: Back For You
by Jay-Jayspowertool
Summary: 3 Moons after the Great Battle and life is well in the clans. But Ivypool is noticing that every cat has kits and a mate, except for her. But when Ivypool wakes up in a place that should've been hidden long ago, she has some choices to make. Plus, she needs a little love drama to live, doesn't she? Rated T because warriors. HawkXIvy pairing. 2nd Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!

Hey everyone, it's Ivy! (My real name is Jayden, but I go by Ivy on here, feel free to call me Jay, LOL) okay so, I know that with my last story, I promised that I would update a week later and then it took me more than a year. I'm so sorry everyone. But with this story, I promise you it will be different! I will update whenever I get the chance (Possibly every day!) So, here's the story!

Ivypool woke up to the sunlight shining right in her face. She stretched out in the warm sun and purred. Life was good. Now that the Dark Forest was gone and Ivypool could actually sleep at night, she was feeling a lot better. And it wasn't just her life that was good, it was the clan's. Her sister, Dovewing, was expecting Bumblestripe's kits and her former mentor, Cinderheart, was expecting her friend, Lionblaze's kits. Fresh-kill was rich, kits were being born, and the clan's were thriving. Ivypool stood up and padded out of the warriors den. After the battle, the clan expanded the warriors den, making room for Ivypool, Cherrypelt, and Moleclaw, the two newest warriors in ThunderClan. Ivypool noticed that most the cats were crowded around Squirrelflight, the clan deputy.

"Ivypool, there you are!" The deputy called out to her. "I want you, Seedpaw, Lilypaw, and Lionblaze to go on a border patrol to the ShadowClan border." She commanded. "Okay," Ivypool mewed and then she and the three other cats padded out of camp. While Seedpaw and Lilypaw ran up ahead, meowing excitedly, Ivypool and Lionblaze stuck behind. "You must be really happy for Dovewing!" He exclaimed. "I am! And for you and Cinderheart! I mean everyone's having kits nowadays!" Ivypool purred. "Except for you though, when are you going to get a mate?" Lionblaze questioned. "I don't know, probably when Seedpaw and Lilypaw become warriors." Ivypool responded. But that wasn't the full truth.

Ivypool didn't have a mate yet because no cat in ThunderClan was practically available. Ivypool knew a lot of cats in ThunderClan still feared her because she was spying on the Dark Forest. It had taken a lot of courage and Ivypool didn't even know how she had managed to do it. "Well, Seedpaw and Lilypaw will be warriors soon!" Lionblaze pressed the conversation. Ivypool knew he was doing this on purpose; Lionblaze just loved to make her mad. By now, the cats had finally made it to the border. As they marked the territory, a ShadowClan patrol arrived. "Greetings," Crowfrost, a ShadowClan warrior, dipped his head to the cats. "Hello Crowfrost," Lionblaze greeted the tom and his patrol. The patrol was made up of Crowfrost, Starlingwing, Dawnpelt, and Tallpoppy. "How is everything in ThunderClan?" Tallpoppy asked. "Everything is well, and how about ShadowClan?" Ivypool mewed. "Same," Starlingwing growled, as if not wanting to reveal to much stuff.

Then, Ivypool realized that he was only looking at _her. __Odd,_ Ivypool thought and she just focused on other ShadowClan cats. Finally, the cats had marked their territories and began to leave. Ivypool then noticed Starlingwing look back at her with a look in his eyes. _Whatever,_ Ivypool decided to ignore whatever he was doing and focus on her life. When they had gotten back to camp, all the cats were gathered outside the nursery. "Cinderheart's having her kits!" Bumblestripe exclaimed to Ivypool. Lionblaze let out a yelp and ran inside the nursery. Ivypool followed him in. Dovewing was sitting next to Cinderheart, soothing her along with Daisy. Jayfeather was making herb poultices and forcing Cinderheart to eat them. But when he scented Ivypool and Lionblaze entering the den, he immediately got up and pushed the two out of the den. "Stay out until I'm done!" The blind medicine cat hissed before stalking back inside.

Jayfeather was Lionblaze's younger littermate. They had a sister, Hollyleaf, but she died during the Great Battle. _Saving me, _Ivypool thought, grief flooding through her. Hawkfrost, Ivypool's Dark Forest mentor, had been a heartbeat away from killing Ivypool. But then, Hollyleaf had beaten him off and made him run off, but there was a price to pay. Ivypool somewhat felt that Lionblaze and Jayfeather still secretly blamed her for the death of their littermate. After several moments of waiting, Jayfeather padded out of the den. "Congratulations! Two she-cats and two toms!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Lionblaze let out a yowl of happiness and sprinted into the den. Ivypool followed after him, but more slowly. She padded in the den to see four beautiful kits sleeping beside Cinderheart.

The first tom was gray like his mother with blue eyes. "We'll name him, Ashkit." Lionblaze murmured. The next tom was ginger just like Firestar with green eyes. "Firekit," Cinderheart named him wearily. The first she-cat was black and had green eyes. She looked _identical _to Hollyleaf. "Hollykit," Lionblaze mewed, sorrow in his eyes. The last kit was a golden she-cat with amber eyes. "Goldenkit," Cinderheart finally decided before curling up and falling asleep. After congratulating Cinderheart and Lionblaze, Ivypool padded to the warriors den and got settled down in her own nest. As she closed her eyes, she could help feeling jealous. Lionblaze was right. Ivypool needed a mate. She was feeling far too lonely. Ivypool sighed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

HI, DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?! I REALLY HOPE YOU DID. I'M CURRENTLY WRITING THIS AT MIDNIGHT SO I NEED TO SLEEP. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP!

\- Ivy (Jay-Jay)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for your support and reviews! I know that I'm updating this pretty late, but I promised an update so, here it is! Thanks!**

**Dark Forest POV:**

A dark grayish-black tom with amber eyes stood at the top of a wood pile. "The clan's think that we have permanently gone, but they are wrong!" The tom screeched. Next to him stood a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white and orange she-cat with amber eyes. (**A/N: DOES MAPLESHADE HAVE GREEN OR AMBER EYES?) **A bit below them stood a dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and ice-blue eyes and next to him was a white and gray tabby tom with green eyes. "What will we do next, Brokenstar?" A cat from the crowd called out. "I will allow Tigerstar to explain that," Brokenstar stepped aside and the dark brown tabby with yellow eyes replaced him. "We will not recruit the same clan cats as last time, we will recruit younger cats that don't know how bad we are." Tigerstar explained.

"But they will all have heard stories from the older cats!" The same cat from the crowd called up again. "Shut up you mangy piece of fox dung and listen up!" Mapleshade's eyes burned with rage as she spat at the clueless Dark Forest cat. The tom backed away and sat down in fear. "If you are a warrior here, and we have talked to you about recruiting cats, you may go now and begin entering their dreams. If not, go train!" Tigerstar growled and then leapt off of the wood pile. As cats began to train and the certified warriors began to pad away into the trees, Brokenstar and Tigerstar motioned the tabby with ice-blue eyes and the gray tabby with green eyes over. "Thistleclaw," Brokenstar turned to the tom with green eyes. "Visit all the apprentices, not young warriors." He growled and Thistleclaw nodded before padding away into the bushes.

"As for you Hawkfrost," They turned to the tom with ice-blue eyes. "We have a special mission for you." Tigerstar mewed. _Oh StarClan,_ Hawkfrost tried not to roll his eyes at the two leaders. "What is it?" He asked. "We want you to visit the dreams of one of your former apprentices. Get her back on your side." Brokenstar growled. "Which one?" Hawkfrost questioned. "Ivypool," Brokenstar half-spat the name out of fury. "What?! How am I supposed to get her on my side? She was the only smart apprentice who knew about our plans!" Hawkfrost protested indignantly. Brokenstar rolled his eyes and padded away. "Just do it, Hawkfrost. If you try hard enough, she will get back on our side. But she may be a bit moody. She wasn't exactly the nicest cat I've met." Tigerstar muttered the last part before padding off.

Hawkfrost sighed out of stress, but he knew he couldn't defy his father or Brokenstar. He had to follow their instructions. Hawkfrost padded away into the bushes and began to plan how he would confront Ivypool.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! I PROMISE YOU CHAPTER 3 WILL BE IVYPOOL'S POV AND THAT IT WILL BE A LOT LONGER. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE R&amp;R! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**\- Ivy (Jay-Jay)**

**P.S: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME MAPLESHADE'S EYE COLOR? I'M CONFUSED BETWEEN AMBER OR GREEN! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, its Ivy! Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! And thank you guys for telling me Mapleshade's real eye color. I always get mixed up, haha! So, I promised you guys a chapter today and here it is!**

**Ivypool's POV:**

Ivypool woke up when she heard Lionblaze yowling out her name. She quickly scrambled up and ran outside of the den. "There you are, did you stuff your ears with moss or something?!" Lionblaze flicked his tail back and forth irritably. "So sorry," Ivypool muttered. "We're going to assess Lilypaw and Seedpaw today on how they can fight. We never know when there will be a next battle!" Lionblaze ignored Ivypool's comment and explained. "When is their actual assessment going to be?" Ivypool asked. "I'm not sure, but I think they'll be ready in 3 or 4 moons, but it depends on todays battle training." Lionblaze replied. Ivypool nodded and looked around for their apprentices. She spotted them beside the fresh-kill pile, play fighting.

"Lilypaw, Seedpaw! We're going to go train!" Ivypool called to the two she-cats. Immediately, the apprentices were beside Ivypool and Lionblaze and began to race out of camp. "Were Dovewing and I like that?" Ivypool murmured. "10 times worse than that," Lionblaze snorted. Ivypool playfully cuffed his ear and the two cats followed the apprentices out of camp. When they made it to the training arena, the apprentices looked ready for a mock battle. "Okay," Lionblaze began. "You two need to get Ivypool pinned to the floor as fast as possible. Work together!" He continued. Ivypool braced herself as the apprentices leapt towards her. When the apprentices were close enough, Ivypool ducked and rolled away. She heard the apprentices paws land where she used to be. And before they could find their footing, Ivypool pinned both of them down.

"That's not fair!" Lilypaw complained. "Yeah, your bigger than us and better trained!" Seedpaw protested. "What do you mean, 'better trained'?" Ivypool asked, letting the two apprentices up. "You had two mentors, Hawkfrost and Cinderheart!" Lilypaw sniffed. "So, you guys want to know what I know?" Ivypool asked. The apprentices eagerly nodded. Ivypool turned to Lionblaze. "You trained in the Dark Forest for a bit too; you can help." She mewed. Lionblaze looked hesitant for a moment, but then nodded. He padded up to them and crouched down. "Try to pounce at me," Lionblaze commanded them. As he showed the apprentices the move, Ivypool felt odd.

As she stared out into the tree's of the forest, she felt it calling too her. "Lionblaze, I'll be back, I'm going to go hunt really quickly." She came up with a random excuse. "Okay," Lionblaze nodded and turned back to Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Ivypool raced off into the woods and found herself running to the ShadowClan border. She stopped as she made it there. She hadn't even wanted to come here. So why did she? "What are you doing so close to the border?" A growl interrupted her thoughts. Ivypool spun around to see Starlingwing, his ginger fur puffed up. "Hunting," Ivypool responded. "Why so close to the border though?" Starlingwing's eyes filled up with suspicion. "I'm not going to steal your prey, if that's what your implying." Ivypool hissed. Starlingwing simply snorted.

"Then go, _if your not stealing._" Starlingwing sneered. "ShadowClan cat's are so stupid." Ivypool snorted and began to pad away. "And if I catch you close to the border again, I'll attack!" The ginger tom threatened. That was it. Ivypool's temper exploded. She raced back towards the warrior and tackled him, pinning him to the floor. "Listen up you stupid piece of fox dung, I wasn't even in your territory! So how about you shut your mouth before I rip your fur off!" Ivypool spat at him and began to pad off. "First time I see a she-cat as aggressive as you!" Starlingwing yowled back at her. Ivypool didn't respond, just kept walking. But now, Ivypool had a major question to answer.

Why was she being called towards the border? Had StarClan _wanted_ her to see Starlingwing there?! Ivypool shook her head and continued to pad back to Lionblaze and the apprentices. When she made it to the training arena, the 3 cats were sitting down, discussing battle techniques. "You're back! And without any prey..." Lionblaze's voice trailed off with confusion. Ivypool mentally face-palmed herself. She said she was going hunting, but she had been to caught up in anger at Starlingwing to even catch anything. Now, Lionblaze was most likely going to be suspicious. _But suspicious of what exactly? _Ivypool asked herself. "I did go hunting, but I missed all the prey I tried to catch." Ivypool shuffled her paws with fake embarrassment. _Please believe me, please believe me._ And luckily, Lionblaze believed her lie.

"Wow Ivypool, you should be an apprentice again!" He teased and the two apprentices began to laugh at Ivypool. Ivypool burned with humiliation. _But it's better than Lionblaze knowing the truth, _Ivypool's conscience told her. The four cats padded back to camp. The sun was beginning to set. Wow, the day really had passed by quickly. Ivypool picked a vole off of the fresh-kill pile and ate it in a couple of swift bites. She noticed that not many cats were in the clearing and if they were, they were all heading to their dens. Ivypool quickly groomed her silky pelt and padded into the warriors den. Most of the cats in there were sharing tongues. Ivypool padded to her nest in between Bumblestripe's and Lionblaze's. _Oh StarClan,_ Ivypool thought, annoyed. Lionblaze was snoring _again,_ and quite loudly. "Can someone kill him?" Am irritated Cloudtail hissed with annoyance. The white warrior was attempting to sleep, _attempting. _"You can only wish," Ivypool purred with amusement.

Ivypool got settled in her nest and closed her eyes. Almost instantly, she was asleep. But then, Ivypool opened her eyes. She wasn't in the den; no, she wasn't in _camp._ Ivypool had woken up in a forest so familiar, but yet so distant. Pale fog floated around the tree trunks and there was dead silence. The sky was pitch black and the stars and moon were not visible. With a pang of horror, Ivypool realized where she was. _But that's impossible! The Dark Forest was defeated moons ago! No way that it could be back again!_ Ivypool attempted to stay calm and just stayed curled up in the same spot. She kept her eyes closed so that she would go back to ThunderClan, but fear flooded over her when she realized she wasn't going back to sleep. _No, no, NO! _Ivypool stood up, her fur bushed out in terror. But then, a voice spoke behind her.

"Hello Ivypool," The voice was so familiar; so enchanting; so handsome; so sweet; so comforting, Ivypool thought that she was imagining things. Flashbacks and echoes flooded through Ivypool as she remembered him; meeting him; talking with him; sitting with him; believing him; yelling at him; fighting with him, and being the reason that he should be long dead. Ivypool spun around and her mouth dropped in horror and dismay. Standing right in front of Ivypool, was the one and only, Hawkfrost.

**A/N: I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING RIGHT NOW, MY MOM IS TELLING ME TO BE QUIET BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TRAGEDY IS GOING ON. LIKE IVYPOOL AND STARLINGWINGS CONFRONTATION AND THEN HAWKFROST, LIKE HOW DID I WRITE THIS WITHOUT FAINTING?! I SHOULD PROBABLY TAKE DEEP BREATHES AND GO TO SLEEP NOW. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THING ABOUT IT BY REVIEWING! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW HOPEFULLY! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSS**

**-Ivy (Jay-Jay)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! You all probably noticed that I changed my username to something completely random! Lol, okay so any who, from now on I will be uploading around 9 pm or 10 pm in California time (because I live there) and it's the easiest time for me to update! I told you guys I will update every day, but I may have to skip a day or two if I get too busy. I have lots of projects to do and I'm currently failing math and this is my last year of middle school, so I really can't fail anymore classes since the year is about to end :( So if I don't update tomorrow, please don't be mad or abandon the story! I'll try my hardest to update though! Any way's, on with the story!**

**Ivypool's POV:**

_**Previously, on Warriors: Back For You...**_

_**Ivypool got settled in her nest and closed her eyes. Almost instantly, she was asleep. But then, Ivypool opened her eyes. She wasn't in the den; no, she wasn't in camp. Ivypool had woken up in a forest so familiar, but yet so distant. Pale fog floated around the tree trunks and there was dead silence. The sky was pitch black and the stars and moon were not visible. With a pang of horror, Ivypool realized where she was. But that's impossible! The Dark Forest was defeated moons ago! No way that it could be back again! Ivypool attempted to stay calm and just stayed curled up in the same spot. She kept her eyes closed so that she would go back to ThunderClan, but fear flooded over her when she realized she wasn't going back to sleep. No, no, NO! Ivypool stood up, her fur bushed out in terror. But then, a voice spoke behind her.**_

_**"Hello Ivypool," The voice was so familiar; so enchanting; so handsome; so sweet; so comforting, Ivypool thought that she was imagining things. Flashbacks and echoes flooded through Ivypool as she remembered him; meeting him; talking with him; sitting with him; believing him; yelling at him; fighting with him, and being the reason that he should be long dead. Ivypool spun around and her mouth dropped in horror and dismay. Standing right in front of Ivypool, was the one and only, Hawkfrost.**_

"You're dead! Bramblestar killed you!" Ivypool spat at the Dark Forest tom in front of her. "No cat dies a second time Ivypool, don't listen to Brokenstar's fables." Hawkfrost murmured calmly. Ivypool stared in shock at the dark brown tabby. Ivypool had watched Hawkfrost die again right in front of her eyes, and now here he was, standing in front of her as if the battle had never even happened. Hawkfrost padded closer to Ivypool, but she backed away. "There's no need to be unfriendly, Ivypool." Hawkfrost mewed innocently. "You used me! You lied to me!" She spat at him. Ivypool had trusted Hawkfrost, and he had used her so that the Dark Forest would be able to destroy the clans.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Hawkfrost mewed quietly. "There's always a choice! You killed Hollyleaf!" She growled. "How could you?" Ivypool whispered. "She was trying to kill me! I had to defend myself!" Hawkfrost protested. "She was killing you because you were trying to kill me!" Ivypool hissed. She honestly couldn't believe it. Hawkfrost was acting as if the battle had just been a slight border skirmish. "I'm outa here," Ivypool muttered and spun around, beginning to stalk away. She heard Hawkfrost growl and saw his fur bush up in anger. She turned around to get a clearer look at him. "What now? You wanna lie to me some more!?" Ivypool spat. Hawkfrost tensed himself. "Don't try to act all innocent, Hawkfrost. You know what you did." And with that Ivypool spun around once again and began to pad away.

But, after she had padded a few paw steps, a paw grabbed her hind leg and pulled her to the floor. She looked up to see Hawkfrost glaring down at her. At first, Ivypool expected him to kill her, but then he pulled her up. "Can we please start over?" He asked. Ivypool almost slapped the tom in the face. He wanted to _"start_ _over"?! _"You used me to kill the clans, you tried killing me twice, you killed my friend, and now you want to 'start over'?!" Ivypool couldn't believe him. "Yeah, I guess that was a bad approach." Hawkfrost sighed, noticing his mistake. Ivypool sat down and tried to think this all over again.

Hawkfrost was alive, he was acting as if nothing happened, he wanted to start over, and he was actually agreeing with her. No, this was definitely a dream. This could not be happening. "Why can't you trust me?" Hawkfrost sighed as he sat down next to her. Ivypool glared at him, hoping he would get the message. And he did. "Sorry," He whispered urgently. "Honestly Hawkfrost, what do you want?" Ivypool asked him. "I want to start over! I promise you I won't be like I was last time! Please forgive me!" Hawkfrost practically begged. Ivypool stared in dismay at her enemy. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Hawkfrost?" She muttered. Then, Ivypool noticed that it was getting lighter.

"You should get going now, you wouldn't want to miss any patrols." Hawkfrost sighed and got up. Ivypool shook her pelt and began to pad away. She had barely moved away when Hawkfrost tapped her shoulder with her tail. "Please come back here tomorrow," He gave her shoulder a quick lick before sprinting off into the woods. Ivypool just stared after him. Hawkfrost was acting as if the two of them had been friends since their kit days! But Ivypool immediately knew what she had to do. As soon as she woke up, she jumped to her paws.

"LIONBLAZE!" She shrieked on the top of her lungs. Every cat who was still in the den jumped up in surprise. Lionblaze looked at Ivypool like she had two heads. But before he could ask any questions, Ivypool interrupted him. "Come quickly, we need to talk!" She exclaimed and ran out of the den. Lionblaze followed her out. Ivypool was shaking with fear. She still couldn't believe it. Lionblaze obviously noticed her fear because he pressed his pelt against hers. She padded towards the nursery and called Dovewing out. A few nights ago, before Ivypool dreamt of the Dark Forest, Dovewing had given birth to 3 healthy kits. Silverkit, a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Larkkit, a tom with green eyes that looked identical to Birchfall, Ivypool and Dovewing's father, and Sunkit, a golden tom with blue eyes.

When her sister came out of the den, Ivypool went to the medicine cat den and yowled for Jayfeather. Once the four were collected, they left camp. Once they were as far away as needed, Dovewing turned on Ivypool. "What is it, Ivypool? I have kits!" She hissed. "The Dark Forests back!" Ivypool growled. Making sure she didn't leave out anything important, Ivypool quickly explained to the cats her encounter with Hawkfrost. Once she was done, the three cats were staring in horror at her. "This is bad, really bad." Jayfeather spat as he paced back and forth. "So, the Great Battle was for nothing?" Lionblaze whispered. "How will we protect our kits!" Dovewing wailed.

"Are they planning another raid?" Jayfeather asked her. "I'm not sure, Hawkfrost didn't say anything about that, he just asked me if we could start over and if I could trust him." Ivypool replied. Jayfeather took a deep breath and continued to think. Ivypool felt sick. The Dark Forest was back and now, what if they were stronger than ever? But why did Hawkfrost want to be friends? "Ivypool, you don't believe Hawkfrost's changed, do you?" As if reading her mind, Dovewing narrowed her eyes at her sister. Ivypool struggled to find something to say. She wanted to say that she didn't believe Hawkfrost, but something was urging her to say differently. "I don't know," Ivypool finally managed to say.

She puffed out her fur in anger and growled. "Hey, calm down." Lionblaze mewed to her. "Was it all for nothing? Firestar and Hollyleaf dying?!" Ivypool almost wailed. "Of course it was worth something! But until we find out what the Dark Forest is planning exactly again, we need to keep this to ourselves." Jayfeather decided. Ivypool and the others nodded reluctantly. And as the four padded back to camp, Ivypool kept repeating asking herself the same question in her head, over and over again. _Do I trust Hawkfrost?_

**A/N: Hellllloooooo humans and cats and werewolves (wut). I really hope you like this extremely boring chapter! Any way's please review and tell me what you thought of it because I use your suggestions! So, like I explained at first, I may not update tomorrow, but it depends on my schedule. I do have school and hopefully I can manage to higher my grades. So, enough of hearing my problems! Please review and thanks for reading! I love youuuuuuu**

**-Ivy (Jay-Jay)**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hi guys! I was originally going to update today, but I have to go to bed right now, so I can't tonight. So, please don't abandon this story and I might double update tomorrow! I just wanted to make this note to let you know! Thanks and I love you guys,

-Ivy (Jay-Jay)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday, but I seem to have a major problem. I'm running out of ideas and I'm getting writers block. So if you guys have any ideas, please tell me because if I want to continue this story, I need to know what to do next. I said I might double update tonight, but I don't have enough time. But since it's a short day tomorrow at my school, I might be able to post two chapters. Oh well, on with the story!**

**Ivypool's POV:**

Ivypool shook her fur out. Tonight was the gathering. Ever since last nights encounter with Hawkfrost, Ivypool had been silent and kept everything to herself. She still couldn't believe that Hawkfrost was actually alive, but in the Dark Forest. The Clan had just crossed the Tree-Bridge and padded into the clearing. All the other Clans sat there, waiting. The three other leaders, Onestar, Mistystar, and Rowanstar, sat on the Great Oak, waiting for Bramblestar to join them. Blackstar, the former leader of ShadowClan, had lost his final life due to greencough. It was a tragic death, but the medicine cats couldn't do anything to help him. But that wasn't the only loss ShadowClan had.

Littlecloud, the medicine cat, died shortly after Blackstar when he was attacked by a fox while collecting herbs. So his apprentice, Mistfur, became the official medicine cat of ShadowClan. Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, hadn't died, but was growing old. Kestrelflight, WindClan's medicine cat, had taken on Rainpaw as his apprentice. Jayfeather and Mistfur were the only cats without apprentices, though, Jayfeather had been hoping that one of Lionblaze or Dovewing's kits would want to become his apprentice. Ivypool was almost certain that one of the kits would find an interest in herbs.

The cats all ran up to their friends from the other Clan's and they all began to gossip and greet one another. "Hi Ivypool!" Ivypool heard a cheerful mew behind her. She turned around to see Hollowflight, a RiverClan warrior. Hollowflight had trained in the Dark Forest with Ivypool. In fact, Ivypool had been like his second mentor; his first being Hawkfrost. "Hey Hollowflight! How's everything in RiverClan?" Ivypool greeted the younger warrior warmly. "It's alright, but a lot of cats don't trust me because they found out I had trained in the Dark Forest..." The warrior let his voice trail off. Ivypool out her tail on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, the same thing happened to me." Ivypool sympathized. "But I heard that you had spied for the Clans and that you almost beat Hawkfrost!" Hollowflight suddenly looked up. "What?" A different voice interrupted the two.

Ivypool turned to see Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior who had also trained with her in the Dark Forest, padding up to them. Ivypool twitched her whiskers. Sure, Tigerheart and her had been friends, but she didn't like him because he used Dovewing. The two of them used to secretly meet at night, but then Dovewing found out that he was using her to steal herbs from Jayfeather's garden. "I knew you were spying, but I didn't know that you actually almost killed Hawkfrost!" Tigerheart's eyes stretched wide with awe. "Yeah and then he almost killed me, but then Hollyleaf stepped in the way and he killed her instead." Ivypool voice shook at the horrifying memory. She had always tried not to remember it, but she always did somehow. Ivypool suddenly got the thought that she should tell her former Dark Forest clanmates about the Dark Forest's return. But, when she was going to speak, a yowl interrupted her.

"Let the gathering begin!" Mistystar yowled. "There is plenty of prey in RiverClan and kits are being born!" The gray-blue she-cat mewed and then sat down. Onestar stood up next. "We've had a bit of a problem with Two-Legs, but other than that, we are fine." He reported and then sat down. Next, was Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby tom stood up. "Prey is fine and we have no issue with Two-Legs. Cinderheart and Lionblaze have 4 new kits and Dovewing and Bumblestripe have 3." As cats chanted out the 4 names, Lionblaze and Bumblestripe held their heads high with pride. Ivypool felt Tigerheart stiffen from beside her. She put her tail comfortingly on his shoulder.

Though Tigerheart used her sister, Ivypool still felt bad for the tom. It must have hurt knowing that Dovewing had moved on. Rowanstar stood up and began his report. "All is well in ShadowClan, and because the Clans are ready to rejoice, Snowbird and I have planned something." Rowanstar nodded to his deputy. Murmurs began to spread through the large crowd of cats. "The Clan's are invited to ShadowClan camp to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Forest. You may bring kits, elders, anyone! This event will last a whole day and all night!" The ShadowClan leader announced. Mews and yowls of excitement began to form from the cats below. "When will this event be, Rowanstar?" Mistystar asked calmly. "Tomorrow, hopefully! Bring any prey you can spare! This is a friendly time for the Clans!" Rowanstar finished his "speech".

After the leaders had finished, cats began to mingle and talk. Ivypool was looking for Lionblaze and Jayfeather, when someone pushed her. She spun around to see none other than Starlingwing. "Okay, spit it out, what in the name of StarClan do you want from me?" Ivypool had had enough of Starlingwing's games. Starlingwing just looked her in the eyes. "I'll see you at the event," He mewed emotionlessly and padded away. Ivypool shook her head in confusion. What was wrong with the tom? Ivypool just sighed and padded after the departing ThunderClan cats.

**A/N: Hiiii! That was really boring, yes I know. But next chapter will be better because of the event! Who knows what will happen there :3 Oh well, I just we will all have to wait until tomorrow. Please R&amp;R and I'll see you guys later! I love youuu**

**-Ivy (Jay- Jay the anime addict)**


	7. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE

HI GUYS! I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. THE PROBLEM IS, I'M EXTREMELY BUSY AND I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME EVERY DAY TO UPDATE! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET OR ABANDON THIS STORY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP! THANKS! JAY-JAY


	8. OH MY GOD IM BACK

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own warriors

**A/N: **OH MY GOD HELLO EVERYONE ITS BEEN SO LONG. I AM PRAYING TO GOD THAT ALL OF YOU STILL USE THIS WEBSITE. OKAY FIRST OFF, _**I AM SO SO SORRY. **_I COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY FOR A WHOLE BUNCH OF REASONS. I TRAVELED DURING THE SUMMER AND I HAD NO WIFI SO I COULDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY. AND THEN I STARTED A VERY ROUGH YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND I HAVE BEEN PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO MY GRADES THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE. AND IF YOU LIVE IN AMERICA, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE 6.0 EARTHQUAKE THAT HIT THE BAY AREA. SINCE I LIVE IN THE BAY AREA, THAT EARTHQUAKE AFFECTED ME AND I WAS BUSY FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH. I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE WELL AND HONESTLY, I FORGOT WHAT I WAS PLANNING ON DOING FOR THIS CHAPTER. SO IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW, BUT TONIGHT I WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL REPLAN OUT THIS STORY. THANK YOU GUYS AND ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL A THIRD TIME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I LOVE YOU ALL! -Ivy (Jay-Jay)


End file.
